Night After
by Arvendell
Summary: It was the night after Christmas that things just got better. Sequel to Night Before.


A/N: Hey there, folks! **Thanks** to all of you who told me you liked _Night Before_ ;) I was pleasantly surprised 24 hours after I posted and see many reviews! It was great to know so many people enjoyed it! As I've mentioned to those who have reviewed earlier, I will post the sequel sometime either at the end of the year or the early of 2011. I would have posted this right after Christmas but the internet connection in my family's home sucks! I could hardly open any website with the crawling speed of the service! Then again, I won't be breaking any word I've said since I'm posting this now early this year.

So folks, here's the sequel to _Night Before_. My 27th story here. And no, I still **don't own** the MSGM characters ;) As per usual, **read at your own risk, folks!

* * *

**

**

* * *

Night After**

_-Arvendell-**

* * *

**_

* * *

She idly observed her surroundings. Nothing had changed. It was the same luxurious room. The expensive curtains were gently swaying at the breeze coming outside the window, a huge and elegant dresser stood proud at one part of the room, a table near the bed with a modestly thick book laying on it. Nothing had changed since the last time she was here, which was just two nights ago. Everything remained the same, except perhaps for a bag that seemingly out of place near her feet. And the sheets, the new sheets on the luxurious bed. Her face automatically flamed at the thought of the possible reason why the sheets were replaced.

"_You're beautiful."_

"_Bring it on."_

"_Oh!"_

She could still hear those words, whispered sincerely, uttered challengingly, moaned deliciously. She shivered at the memory. She had played it many times since then, unable to chase the thought away, though it was probably because she didn't want those thoughts to go away. It was beautiful. It was clumsily perfect. It was more than everything she could ever dream of. That person was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. She was lovely, even with the tangled hair and swollen lips, even with the sheen of sweat on her temple, her collarbone, her body, no, especially with the sweat shining on her body. It took all her might not to ogle her all night long. If she'd had her way, she would have loved to stay with the most precious person in her life that night. She would have loved to stay with her for the rest of her life. However, she could not. Her family was waiting for her that night. And her beloved have duties and responsibilities to fulfil the following day. With great reluctance, they separated that night.

She clutched her skirt, trying to control her trembling, trying to breathe normally, and trying not to lose herself. Not now. Not when she was not in the safety of her little sanctuary.

Despite her efforts, her mind wandered back to the night, and her breathing became even heavier. Despite the coldness during this time of the year, she was feeling hot. She tugged at the neckline of her sweatshirt, trying to loosen it for easier breathing.

Slowly, she regained some semblance of calmness, though she knew it would be short-lived. She knew that she had only a few minutes, probably seconds, before any calmness would leave her.

At the sound of the door opening and closing, she turned with a happy yet nervous smile. The smile froze in her face as she took in the sight before her. It was normal to see a person wearing a bathrobe, especially if that person just came from the bathroom. It wasn't the first time she had seen her in a bathrobe. In fact, she had seen her with less than a bathrobe covering her beautiful body.

Her heart started going miles per hour, and her hands started trembling again.

"It's your turn."

She almost swallowed her tongue at the beautiful smile given her way. Nodding dumbly, she picked her pyjamas and headed to the bathroom, her eyes glued to the beautiful person smiling at her until she had to enter the bathroom. Once inside, she leaned at the closed door, sliding on the floor when her trembling knees couldn't hold her weight.

"What's wrong with me?"

She knew the answer to her question. She was embarrassed, embarrassed that her thoughts would show in her face, which wasn't unusual considering her history. She had been handling much better earlier, when she came here, but when night had come and they headed to the bedroom she remembered so well, she became restless, and excited, and nervous, and all other emotions that made her heart ache almost painfully, and made her head throb.

She wondered why she could still be this embarrassed after she had practically attack the owner of this bathroom the last time they saw each other.

"She did kiss me first," she reasoned with herself, then banged her head a little painfully on the door with frustration, followed by a cursed at her own stupidity when it hurt her.

How she could still act like this after all that had happened between them frustrate her to no end. It was like the time they had admitted their feelings to each other, although that time, she didn't know who had said the words first, mostly because they were both nervous, worried of the other's reaction.

And then not too long after, they shared their first kiss, which quickly escalated to a couple of firsts in one night. She remembered how she had acted that night, and still felt mortification at her boldness. At the same time, if she hadn't acted like that, then she would never have found out how good it was to be in the arms of the person she loved the most, on how she was bursting with happiness as she managed to give her lover untold pleasure, and the contentment that she felt afterwards as she held her trembling figure. She made her beloved lose control that night. She, the clumsy, inexperienced girlfriend, managed to do that to her calm and collected girlfriend.

A grin appeared in her lips. Feeling confident, she proceeded to take off her clothes, cleaned herself, and prepared for bed.

Of course, her confidence only lasted when she was alone at the bathroom. As soon as she came out, she was once again nervous, hesitating in her steps as she glanced at the person leaning on the headboard, a book in hand.

"Oh. You're back. I thought you have fallen asleep in the bathroom."

She smiled at the gentle teasing. After putting her things in the bag, she joined her girlfriend at the bed. After the rustling of sheets as she covered herself died down, silence enveloped the room. She fidgeted, wanting to say something, anything to break the silence, but at the same time, she didn't want to disturb the other occupant of the room.

'_I guess I have no choice.'_

Internally pouting, she turned to her side.

"Good night."

"Hmm? Sweet dreams..."

Hearing the response, the pout she was trying to fight appeared, if only for a second. Turning her back like a child, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

"Is what I should say. However, you're not really thinking of sleeping this early, are you?"

The fine hairs in her neck and arms stood as the warm breath fanned her exposed ear. Her heart started to beat faster. There was rustling behind her. Slowly, she turned to see the teasing eyes of her companion. They held each other's gaze for a moment, before something caught her attention, causing her to break the eye contact.

She feared that she had swallowed her tongue. She tried not to gape stupidly, she really did. However, she couldn't make her body comply with her mind as her eyes raked the beautiful form in front of her, wearing a sheer lacy piece of cloth that she wouldn't dare call a nightgown. She watched, entranced as long slender fingers pulled on the thin straps and slowly bared creamy flesh. The confidence that the beautiful person in front of her exuded added to the seductiveness of it all.

The giggle of her companion broke her out of her shameless gaping at the same time that the heat travelled not only in her face but to other parts of her body.

"Like what you see?"

Dumbly, she nodded her head. She wondered where the person she knew had gone to. True, it was still the same confident person she had known. But couple that confidence with seductiveness, it was a force to reckon with.

When the seductress leaned towards her face, she didn't hesitate to meet her halfway. Her thought was that it would be a gentle kiss, but the other person had another thing in mind. She clutched her lover's arms for support at the passionate kiss that they shared.

"Are you ready?"

Unlike her, which was trembling and nervous and excited when she had done this to her lover, her lover was the opposite. Her lover might have lost her control during that night, but tonight, she had a feeling that her lover would reassert that control and confidence she was known with. She didn't know whether to be excited or be nervous about that fact.

Still tongue-tied, she watched as the buttons of her pyjama top came undone with deliberate slowness. Even before all the buttons were undone, she was already panting. Her companion laughed sexily at her eagerness. Finally deciding that she had been making a fool of herself with every minute that passed, she raised her hand to tangle at the hair curtaining the beautiful face in front of her.

"You're beautiful..."

"Thank you."

She couldn't help but giggle and shiver at the confident smile thrown her way. Her giggle halted when her neck was kissed gently. It was only the beginning and she was already having difficulty breathing, how much more soon?

She squeaked when she felt pain in her neck, and sighed when the pain was soothed by gentle kisses. If her lover reacted the way she did last time when she did things to her, like kissing, licking, biting and touching, then she knew that her own reaction would be more. Her lover was trained to be calm and collected all the time and yet she lost her cool during that night. She wondered then how could she fare better, knowing that she had neither control nor calmness that her lover exuded. Then again, it wasn't a contest on who would lose her cool and who would not. It was about sharing their love in a more physical way.

"Oh!"

In the time that her foggy brain managed to think things through, she was already half-naked. If she could still blush, she would. However, her face was already as red as it could be. She squirmed uncomfortably as she watched the passion-filled eyes gazed at her bared flesh. When she attempted to cross her arms in front of her, said arms were caught and gently placed above her head. Now she felt more exposed.

"Please..." She begged when her body was continued to be stared upon. True, she had done the same thing to her lover. But her body was nothing compared to her lover's perfect body.

As if in a trance, her lover blinked at her, as if seeing her face for the first time. She knew she was in trouble, no matter how delicious that kind of trouble would be, when a smirk appeared in the beautiful face of the person in front of her.

Her torture resumed when soft lips touched her collarbone, and then slowly travelled downwards, to the valley of her breasts, and then to the stomach that she didn't know was taut as she held her breath. She had to expel the breath she was holding when warm, moist tongue touched her navel, playing, teasing. She was glad when her arms were finally freed. She immediately clutched the sheets, and bit her lower lip when one of her breasts was covered by a smooth palm, squeezing gently.

She must have died, feeling the heavenly things that were being done to her by her lover. And when she thought that she had felt enough, she almost screamed when the most heated part of her body was cupped with slight pressure.

"Ugh..."

She didn't know when her pyjama bottom was taken off. Only when she felt skin touching the skin of her inner thigh she realized that saved for her underwear, she was wearing nothing more.

"I..."

She threw her head back to the pillows when she felt the gentle caressed through the small piece of barrier.

"Shall we take this off?"

She didn't know whether to scream in annoyance or in pleasure. She knew she was being teased. She opened her lips, but instead of saying anything coherent, she moaned at the increased pressure. Being teased or not, her mind had gone blank so whether she would complain or beg or anything, it wouldn't be possible anymore. She gazed at the ceiling unseeingly. There was a buzzing sound in her ear. She didn't know if it was her breathing or her racing heart.

She felt hot and sweaty, but that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was that the remaining piece of cloth in her body was slowly making its way down her legs, to her ankles, and then gone. She lay there, panting, forcing her eyes to stay open as she looked at her lover who was on her knees, giving her a detailed examination with her eyes, with her darkened eyes. She shivered, and involuntarily closed her legs, rubbing them together, trying to soothe the ache that she felt at the lower part of her body.

She fought half-heartedly when her knees were pulled apart. She watched in half-lidded eyes as her lover moved between her legs. Feeling eyes on the part of her that she had allowed no one to see, she attempted to close her legs once more, but it was impossible when you have someone between your legs.

"Don't be embarrassed..."

The words were soothing and yet seductive, making her forget about being embarrassed, only making her think of the person who was loving her, who was making her feel things that she never imagined, things that she had hoped she had made the other felt last time when she was the one who was in control.

Trying to get some control, at least in her mind if her tingling body wouldn't obey her, she met the heated eyes gazing at her just as heatedly. Then her eyes were diverted to the hand that reached out to cup her flushed cheeks. She was relieved when she saw the hand trembling, comforted by the fact that this was still also very new to not only her but of her lover. Despite the confidence and the teasing, her lover was just as nervous. That was what she thought, until she felt hot air blowing at the hottest part of her body. Her eyes rolled back in her head, before she writhed as she felt skin touched her skin. The sensation was stronger compared to earlier when she still had her underwear. She clenched the sheets, not knowing what to do with her hands, trying to control her body and yet not wanting the feeling to stop. She felt feather light touches, like the fluttering of butterfly wings.

It was torture.

She moaned, then opened her eyes when she felt the weight in her stomach, rising to her ribcage, her breasts, before she found herself faced to faced to the beautiful person she loved the most in her life. Their lips met, kissing hungrily, then gently, but she had to pull back to cry out when she felt the caresses between her legs. Her hands flew out of the sheets to clutch at the soft yet surprisingly strong shoulders in front of her, not noticing the wince that flashed across her lover's face.

She was breathing hard, her body was moving involuntarily, brushing deliciously against the bare skin of the person on top of her, and her hips, her hips were rising on their own accord, meeting the teasing hand, wanting to feel more, but weren't being granted. She moaned with frustration, and then managed to glare ineffectively when she heard an amused giggle. She wondered how her lover could stay so in control like this when she was losing her mind, just like she almost lost her mind when she was the one who was teasing her lover last time, how she had been thoroughly affected by the reactions she elicited from the giggling person on top of her.

"How...does...it feel...to be so...helpless...my love?"

If she could still speak, she would have responded to the breathless question. However, since she was busy swallowing, trying to reduce the ache in her dry throat, she could not speak, she could not say anything. Not like she had anything coherent to say anyway.

Her eyes widened and she caught her breath, her body stopping all movements for the first time since they had started. She felt faint. Was that a finger inside her?

She was distracted by the lips that crashed on hers, kissing her hungrily, which she responded in kind. Her question, momentarily forgotten but was remembered when she got her answer in the form of gentle thrusting movements. Slowly, the movement sped up, just as the coil in her stomach tightened. She pulled away from the kiss to inhale much needed air. She believed she would pass out if they continue kissing while her body was being assaulted by delicious sensations.

The pleasure was building. For every second, for every movement, it was becoming difficult to hold on to something invisible. She needed something, but didn't know what it was. She just knew that she needed to have it soon or she would go mad.

"I'm...I..."

She was amazed she could still speak. She forced her eyes to open, and casted a pleading look to her lover who was panting on top of her, eyes looking at her face intensely.

"P-please..."

Her lover nodded, and then dropped her face beside hers, their cheeks touching. She closed her eyes once more as the movements increased. In a few seconds, she knew something was coming. She knew she would lose control. Frantically, she let go of the shoulders she held in a death grip and clutched the sheets before her back arched and she let out a scream.

"AAHHHH!"

She must have fainted. When she came to her senses, she was spooned in a protective and sweet embrace. Wanting to look at her beloved's face, she gingerly turned around, her body still feeling weak. Her eyes met the gentle eyes of her lover.

"That was..."

"I know."

She smiled, glad that she was understood. She placed a gentle kiss on the soft lips in front of her, and then moved closer to the embrace as she closed her eyes to get some rest. She would never forget this night for the rest of her life, the night after Christmas that Ogasawara Sachiko returned the favour to Fukuzawa Yumi.

* * *

_

* * *

-Wakas-

* * *

_

* * *

A/N: There you have it folks! I hope you enjoyed it! When I was trying to improve this story, I was thinking about the previous one but had a hard time recalling what I've written there so I just trusted what I already have written here, that things aren't in conflict. I guess with all the things that were running in my head, I couldn't keep up.

Sadly folks, I'm still not up to writing anything so I can't say when will be the next time I'll pop in here…

Oh, and today is something special for me. Want to take a guess why? Haha ;)

Take care, my dear folks! Until we meet again here in FFN ;)

**A healthy and happy 2011 to all of us!**

_07 January 2011_

_8:35 AM_**  
**


End file.
